concrete angel
by oncelostnowfound
Summary: harrys point of veiw on his abuse rated M for a reason.please reveiw and let me know what u think of my second fic.! now rewritten check my profile i take story requests and warning: character death


Concrete angel

Summery: Harry's story about the abuse.

Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the characters. I only let them out to play.

Please review and let me know what u think.

Harry came back for his second year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry slightly underweight in the same rags he wore last year his cousin hadn't grown out of any new ones this year. He sat on the train in a locked compartment and took off his shirt as he applied glamour's to hide the mass of black purple and yellow bruises that covered most of his body.

he walks to school with the trunk he packed  
Nobody knows what he's holding back  
Wearing the same rags he wore the last day  
he hides the bruises with the cotton and rags, oh

harry sat in potions and lisoned to snape drone on and on. Suddenly the class jumped into action gathering ingredients. As usual malfoy decided to 'help' harry out unfortunately the potion exploded drenching harry in it. Snape came to banish the mess and saw as the glamour flickered. Snape stood puzzled before shrugging it off as harry being arrogant and hiding a spot or some other trivial thing. Harry plastered a smile on his face as Ron caught up to him in the corridor. Later that night harry sat behind the silencer on his bed and sobbed wishing he had died that Halloween.

The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes he wishes he had died

Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place  
Where he's loved concrete angel

then it happened the school was attacked and the students sent home for a week while the wards were strengthened. Harry begged and pleaded with headmaster Dumbledore to allow him to go to the weasleys or even snapes but was refused because of the blood protection. Harry knocked on the door of number 4 privet drive and shivered as his uncle opened the door and looked at him with such hatred before dragging him inside. Later that night a sobbing was heard all along the street but the neighbours just shut the windows and slept before being awakened by the screech of sirens at am the next morning as the police and paramedics arrived. And they watched as Vernon dursley was arrested and a body bag was removed from the house.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place  
Where he's loved concrete angel

at the sound of the cries Mrs. figg the squib fire called albus and he promised to send people to check in the morning. Early the next morning albus, Severus and Minerva arrived to find Mrs. figg stood at the window tears streaming down her face. As they moved outside to see what had upset her they saw the body bag being loaded and Vernon being taken to the police station. Stunning the paramedics inside the ambulance they unzipped the bag. Minerva and albus cried at the sight while Severus was hard pressed not to do the same. Inside was harry his face a nearly unrecognisable mess of blood and bruises looking further they saw his head had been crushed his eyes burnt by a hot object and his ribs crushed. But the worst was the sexual assault. He had been aware through it all until his uncle snapped his neck. Lifting the body the trio portkeyed with their special burden to the hospital wing and informed the staff of the news

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel boy with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

at his funeral a gaggle of strangely dressed people stood unnoticed as his body was lowered into the ground and a small marble angle statue looking remarkable similar to the child it protected was placed onto the grave below the stone with harry's name and birth and death dates on along with the message a forgotten soul rests here at peace finally fly free our angel.  
the strange people portkeyed back to the school and sat in the staffroom sharing stories.

Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place  
Where he's loved concrete angel

Suddenly a breeze blew through the room despite the closed windows. A small green eyed boy stood against the wall with a small girl with him. As he spoke the teachers turned with a gasp "don't blame yourselves please u couldn't have known. Professor Dumbledore it wasn't your fault you did what was best. Professor snape thank you for always treating like a normal student I never wanted the fame. To the rest of you I feel so much better I don't hurt anymore. Thank you for bringing my body home for one last time before my burial". Suddenly the little girl tugged his hand and told him it was time to go. Harry smiled and waved before turning and running through the wall leading outside before disappearing and into the arms of his parents where he was loved.


End file.
